More Than Words
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Soonyoung begitu mencintai Jihoon. dan Jihoon sangat mencintai Soonyoung. bad summary. SoonHoon couple. HoWoo. oneshoot


Jihoon melipat kedua kakinya, memeluk erat kedua lututnya, punggungnya bertabrakan dengan frame ranjangnya. Malam ini begitu sunyi, pikirannya berkelana jauh meneliti setiap inci kehidupannya. Jihoon sebatang kara saat ini, bahkan dirinya tak tahu dimana sanak kerabatnya berada. Dirinya berpikir jauh saat mendengar berita tentang putusnya hubungan antara idolanya. Bahkan agensi telah mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut. mereka itu cocok, serasi, indah. Dan hal tersebut justru membuatnya ketakutan.

Jihoon takut di tinggal. Lagi. Dirinya takut kembali sendirian di dunia ini. Hanya ada satu orang yang menguasai pikirannya. Kwon Soonyoung. Lelaki bermata sipit, berpipi chubby, berahang tegas dan memiliki sorot mata tajam namun tampak memukau. Soonyoung terlalu indah baginya, dan Jihoon takut Soonyoung pergi darinya, karena, Jihoon bukanlah sosok yang indah, bahkan di luaran sana beratus wanita dan pria yang lebih sepadan bersanding dengan Soonyoung.

Air matanya menerobos keluar, Jihoon hanya takut kehilangan.

Kepalanya segera ia tenggelamkan di sela lututnya saat mendengar suara pintu berdecit.

"Ji?" Soonyoung melonggarkan dasinya, meletakkan tas kerjanya di sofa tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya. Tersenyum simpul saat melihat tubuh mungil itu terbungkus selimut dan meringkuk menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Ji?" Ulangnya serasa duduk di sisi kasur. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus lembut kepala Jihoon. Jihoon bergeming, dirinya hanya malu jika harus memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sembab.

"Hey sayang, kenapa?" Soonyoung mengangkat wajah mungil kesayangannya tersebut. matanya membola saat melihat mata indah Jihoon di linangi air mata.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" Jihoon hanya menggeleng lalu mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Astaga! Bahkan di saat matanya sembab Jihoon terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Ji, sayang, katakan kenapa? Rindu Ayah?" Jihoon terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk lemah. Soonyoung menghela nafas pelan lalu menarik Jihoon dalam ruang hangat pelukannya.

"Jangan bersedih. Ada aku. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji di depan Ayahmu dan Tuhan untuk selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu?" Bukannya dirinya tenang Jihoon justru tambah terisak mendengar penuturan tulus Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang merasakan sosok mungil di dekapannya bergetar segera mendorong tubuh itu untuk melihat kondisi Jihoon.

"Astaga Ji, jangan menangis. Kau kenapa? Maaf sayang jika aku menyakitimu. Maaf aku pulang terlalu larut. Ada proyek baru yang harus kutangani."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Soonyoung-ah." Suaranya terdengar parau, ada denyut nyeri saat Soonyoung mendengar suara lemah Jihoon tersebut.

"Hey, istriku bukankah seseorang yang kuat. Ayolah Ji, jangan menangis, kau mau membuatku juga menangis? Aku tak sanggup melihat permataku berlinangkan airmata"

"Iwh, cheesy, menjijikkan kalimatmu Youngie." Jihoon memukul agak keras dada Soonyoung, Soonyoung kesakitan, namun tertawa setelahnya, melihat Jihoon tidak terisak lagi Soonyoung membawanya kembali dalam pelukannya.

.

.

 _Jihoon hanyalah lelaki biasa, di kampus maupun di lingkungan rumahnya. Dirinya hanya anak dari seorang karyawan kantor biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa dari dirinya. Tubuhnya pendek dan mungil. Bahkan wajahnya terlampau dingin-ini menurut Jihoon, jika kalian tanya Soonyoung, maka jawabannya adalah wajah Jihoon itu terlampau imut dan manis, bahkan melebihi manisnya gulali. Dan sejujurnya, pendapat Soonyoung di benarkan oleh beberapa atau banyak orang, meski Jihoon galak, namun dirinya benar-benar imut. Hanya saja Jihoon mutlak menyangkal hal tersebut._

 _Jihoon tertunduk sedih di samping ranjang Ayahnya yang terbaring lemas dengan peralatan rumah sakit yang menempelinya. Soonyoung yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama setengah tahun tersebut hanya diam seraya menggenggam halus jemari lentik kekasihnya._

 _Ayahnya terdiam sambil memandang langit-langit ruangannya. Banyak pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Semua tentang Jihoon. Kanker paru-paru yang menyerangnya semenjak satu setengah tahun lalu terus menggerogoti dirinya. Jihoon adalah anak semata wayangnya, dirinya hanya takut Jihoon kembali sendirian._

" _Jihoonie." Suara lirih dan lemasnya membuat kedua orang di sampingnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari lantai rumah sakit. Jihoon beranjak dari duduknya, melepas genggaman Soonyoung lalu terduduk di sisi Ayahnya._

" _Ya Ayah? Ayah ingin apa?" nafas Ayahnya terdengar lemah dan putus-putus. Jika bukan karena harus berdiri tegak dan membawa topeng kuat, Jihoon mungkin saat ini tengah meraung-raung menangis tak rela melihat kondisi Ayahnya._

" _Ay-ayah ingin melihatmu bahagia nak." Ayah Jihoon melirik Soonyoung lalu kembali menatap Jihoon. "Kau tahu, kau adalah satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaan Ayah. Maafkan Ayah karena memberikan kenangan buruk tentang penyakit ini. Jihoonie, mungkin Ayah tak akan lama lagi dapat menatap wajah manismu." Jihoon segera menggeleng keras, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis di depan Ayahnya._

" _Ibumu sudah pergi bahkan saat dirimu berumur 12 tahun. Dan sekarang, justru Ayah yang akan meninggalkanmu. Maafkan Ayah. Jihoonie, jika Ayah tidak berumur panjang lagi, Ayah mohon kabulkan satu permintaan Ayah." Ayah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menatap lekat Soonyoung, mengisyaratkan Soonyoung untuk mendekat. Tangannya yang terpasang infus terangkat lemah, dengan cepat Soonyoung menggenggam tangan tersebut._

" _Soonyoongie, nak, bolehkah Ayah Jihoon yang lemah ini meminta sesuatu yang besar darimu? Ibu Jihoon tak dapat melihat Jihoon bahagia, Ayah ingin, untuk terakhir dalam hidup Ayah, Ayah ingin melihat Jihoon berdiri di Altar bersamamu." Soonyoung terdiam, rasa terkejutnya tercetak jelas. "Nikahi Jihoon, Soonyoongie." Jihoon menutup bibir dengan kedua telapak tangannya tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ayahnya._

" _Ayah." Suara Jihoon terdengar bergetar. Kalimat Ayahnya terdengar menusuk jantungnya, benarkah Ayahnya akan meninggalkan dirinya? Menikah dengan Soonyoung? Jihoon ingin menyangkal permintaan konyol Ayahnya. Mereka masih 23 tahun. Bahkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung masih belum lulus dari universitas._

" _Nak?" Ayah mengelus lemah tangan yang menggenggam tangan kurusnya. Soonyoung masih terdiam, matanya tertera tak diam terus mengitari seisi ruangan tersebut._

 _Jihoon tahu akan jawaban Sonyoung, Soonyoung masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Soonyoung adalah orang terpandang, tidak seperti dirinya. Soonyoung terlalu indah untuk dirinya. Bahkan manusia di luar sana yang lebih pantas untuk berdiri di sisi Soonyoung. Bukan dirinya._

" _Iya Ayah. Soonyoung akan menikahi Jihoon." Suara lugas Soonyoung membuat Jihoon tercekat._

 _Sang ayah tersenyum menitihkan air mata, menangguk lalu menggenggam erat tangan Soonyoung. Suara Soonyoung yang lugas, tanpa bergetar, dengan manik penuh keyakinan membuat dadanya lega luar biasa. Setidaknya Jihoon tak akan sendirian di dunia ini._

" _Soonyoungie." Lirih Jihoon masih belum yakin._

" _Aku akan menikahimu Ji. Aku akan membahagiakanmu. Aku berjanji."_

 _Di bawah hujan deras tangan Jihoon terus bergetar. Dirinya bahkan tak bisa melewati pintu di depannya. Nafasnya terasa tersumbat. Dirinya takut, takut jika kedua orang tua Soonyoung menolaknya, membencinya. Namun tangan kekar yang membungkus tangannya menguatkan dirinya. Soonyoung dengan teduhnya tersenyum menenangkan._

" _Kita lewati ini sama-sama Ji."_

 _Soonyoung menggengam erat tangan Jihoon di depan kedua orangtuanya yang menampakkan wajah kebingungan. Dengan mengambil secara perlahan oksigen di sekelilingnya, Soonyoung menjatuhkan tubuhnya, bersimpuh dengan kedua lututnya. Ketiga pasang mata yang melihat Soonyoung bersimpuh benar-benar terkejut._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan nak." Soonyoung menatap lekat kedua orang tuanya._

" _Appa, Eomma. Aku Kwon Soonyoung, meminta restu kalian untuk menikahi kekasihku, Lee Jihoon." Suaranya sama lugasnya seperti saat menyetujui pernikahan di depan Ayah Jihoon. Kedua orang tersebut membolakan matanya._

" _Appa Eomma Soonyoung begitu mencintai Jihoon. Soonyoung ingin membahagiakan kekasihku. Jihoon hanya punya Ayahnya dan Aku. Kumohon izinkan aku membahagiakannya." Air mata Ny. Kwon mengalir, dirinya tak percaya anak semata wayang yang terlihat selalu melontarkan lelucon, terkadang manja, kini menjadi sosok yang terlihat berbeda. Soonyoung terlihat begitu tegas, penuh tanggung jawab. Dan lihat matanya, menggambarkan sosok begitu sayang kepada lelaki mungil._

 _Ny. Kwon tercekat saat melihat suaminya berjalan mendekat ke arah Soonyoung, dirinya takut suaminya akan memukul anak semata wayangnya._

 _Jihoon rasanya ingin berlari kabur saat melihat Tuan Kwon dengan tegas berjalan ke arah dirinya dan Soonyoung dengan tegas. Kepalanya bolak balik menatap Soonyoung lalu Tuan Kwon, Jihoon bertekad dirinya akan maju jika terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya. Lain halnya dengan Soonyoung, tanpa ada rasa gentar atau takut, Soonyoung terus terdiam memandang Appa nya._

" _Bangunlah nak." Tanpa diduga justru Tuan Kwon menarik Soonyoung untuk berdiri lalu memeluknya erat. "Berjanjilah bahagiakan pasanganmu. Appa dan Eomma akan merestuimu. Pegang semua kata-katamu nak. Berjanjilah menjadi anak Appa yang membanggakan." Soonyoung menangis terisak. Dirinya begitu bahagia. Nyonya Kwon berlari ikut menghambur memeluk anak dan suaminya, ikut menangis. Jihoon mengeluarkan helaan lega, matanya memanas, Nyonya Kwon yang ingat ada seseorang lagi segera melepas pelukan pada anak dan suaminya lalu menghampiri Jihoon._

" _Aigoo, kau sangat manis." Ny. Kwon menghapus air mata di pipinya lalu merangkup wajah mungil Jihoon. "Pantas Soonyoung tergila-gila padamu, tak salah Soonyoung memilihmu. Yeobo lihat, menantu kita begitu manis." Ny. Kwon terpekik saat melihat rona merah di pipi calon menantunya, astaga, anak ini begitu manis._

" _Berjanjilah selalu di samping anak nakal itu Jihoonie." Tuan Kwon berjalan merangkul pinggang isterinya, dirinya juga berdecak kagum melihat rona merah Jihoon yang tercetak jelas._

 _Soonyoung membicarakan perihal Ayah Jihoon. Mereka menyetujui pernikahan sebulan lagi. Dan Jihoon sekali terpana pada pesona Soonyoung, Soonyoung meminta agar dirinya bekerja di perusahaan Appa nya, karena Soonyoung ingin memberikan tanggung jawabnya, Ny Kwon lagi-lagi terharu. Bahkan esok harinya Keluarga Soonyoung datang berkunjung untuk menjenguk Ayah Jihoon._

 _Semua berjalan lancar, dengan bantuan kursi roda, Ayah Jihoon mengiringi langkah lirih anaknya yang terlihat gugup saat menuju altar. Ini adalah kebahagiaan tersebesar setelah kelahiran Jihoon. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir._

 _ **Kau lihat sayang. Jihoon telah dewasa, dia menemukan pasangan yang sempurna. Aku bahagia dapat menyaksikannya berdiri anggun dan cantik di altar, kuharap kau juga bahagia di sana. Tunggu aku.**_

 _Lirihnya dalam hati._

 _Hingga 2 minggu kemudian, untuk kedua kalinya, Jihoon kehilangan orang yang begitu ia sayangi. Dengan sigap Soonyoung terus berada di sisi Jihoon. Menguatkan Jihoon, menopangnya jika Jihoon lelah. Karena Soonyoung begitu mencintai Jihoon_

.

.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya dengan tatapanmu Jihoon." Wonwoo berujar sambil mengunyah ayam gorengnya.

"Aku memang akan membunuhnya." Ucap Jihoon sarkastik. Sejujurnya dirinya tersenyum dalam diam saat melihat suamianya-Soonyoung berjalan ke arahnya, namun iblis datang menghampiri Soonyoung-gadis cantik dengan rok pendeknya mencegat Soonyoung. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, berkali-kali Soonyoung tersenyum! Dan itu sukses membuat Jihoon murka.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak berjalan saja ke arahnya? Akan ku pinjamkan garpuku untuk mencolok wanita ular tersebut." wonwoo berujar enteng.

"Aku akan menggunduli wanita itu." Jihoon terus menatap taajam punggung kecil dengan bodi bak gitar spanyol tersebut.

Soonyoung terus tersenyum saat matanya melirik ke arah Jihoon. Astaga tatapan cemburunya begitu lucu, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengerucut, tatapan yang Jihoon berikan kepada wanita di depannya justru terlihat imut di mata Soonyoung, alhasil dirinya terus tersenyum tanpa memperhatikan perkataan wanita di depannya.

"Hei Soonyoung, kenapa terus tersenyum?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau baru dua minggu di Korea Heni-ah?" Soonyoung mencoba menatap Heni namun dirinya kembali melirik Jihoon.

"Ya, bukankah aku sudah berkata panjang lebar barusan? Bagaimana kalo kopi?"

"Ah tidak terimakasih. Istriku sudah menungguku di sana?"

"Hah?" Heni tak percaya dengan perkataan Soonyoung. Menikah katanya? Bahkan Soonyoung masih kuliah, dan Soonyoung termasuk pria yang memikat hatinya.

"Iya, itu istriku." Soonyoung menunjuk Jihoon yang duduk lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Heni reflek memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang di tunjuk Soonyoung. Jihoon yang tahu wanita itu berbalik untuk memandangnya mulai gelapan, dirinya mencari apa saja untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

 _Uhuk uhuk._ Dirinya tersedak saat meminum jus milik Wonwoo. Membuat Soonyoung ingin tertawa.

"Permisi Heni-ah" dengan terus tersenyum Soonyoung berjalan mendekat ke arah Jihoon. Jihoon masih gelapan dan mencoba meredakan nyeri di tenggorokannya akibat tersedak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ji?" Soonyoung mengelus punggung Jihoon yang langsung di tepis sang empunya. Soonyoung sedikit terkaget namun masih terus tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tak ada kelas?" Soonyoung mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo "Siapa wanita tadi?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Teman lamaku yang baru pulang dari Jepang. Kau seperti kucing saja menggorogoti tulang ayam." Wonwoo mendelik tak terima, Soonyoung terkekeh lalu kembali menatap Jihoon.

"Yuk pulang." Jihoon memandang Soonyoung sebal lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hei kenapa? Ayo pulang, setelah pulang bekerja aku akan mengajakmu jalan dan tidak usah memasak kita akan makan di luar." Soonyoung mengecup pelan pelipis istrinya yang langsung mendatangkan rona pink di pipi Jihoon.

"Hweuh berhentilah bermesraan di depanku."

"Ahaha, aku pulang dulu Won, Mingyu menunggumu di parkiran." Jihoon menurut saat Soonyoung menariknya untuk berdiri. Mau bagaimana lagi, Soonyoung harus bekerja, perusahaannya menyesuaikan dengan jadwal Soonyoung, beruntung itu adalah perusahaan Appanya.

"Malam nanti dandanlah yang manis Ji." Soonyoung kembali mengecup Jihoon, namun kali ini di pipi milik pemuda manis tersebut.

.

.

Soonyoung itu terlalu sempurna untuk Jihoon. Karena dirinya, Soonyoung memilih keluar dari klub dance nya, meski dirinya adalah ketua di klub tersebut. Soonyoung memilih bekerja untuk menghidupi rumah tangga mereka. Bahkan Soonyoung termasuk orang fleksibel yang akan membiarkan Jihoon melakukan apa saja, yang terpenting itu baik dan meminta izin terlebih dulu padanya.

Soonyoung itu laksana air yang membuat Jihoon terus berdiri tegak tak layu. Tangan kekarnya selalu siap menangkap jika Jihoon akan terjatuh. Mata kecilnya akan terus memandangnya penuh cinta. Dan Jihoon rasa, menikah dengan Soonyoung adalah pilihan terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Kau pasti lelah." Soonyoung tengah memandangi waja terlelap Jihoon. Tangan kanannya menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya, sementara tangan kirinya terus mengusap lembut pipi Jihoon.

"Kenapa bahkan saat tidur kau selalu tampak manis Ji?" Soonyoung tersenyum memajukan wajahnya mengcup singkat bibir istrinya, dirinya tak mau membangunkan Jihoon yang terlihat lelah.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi hadir dalam hidupku Lee Jihoon. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Soonyoung menarik Jihoon dalam dekapannya, ikut terlelap sambil terus menghirup aroma wangi shampoo Jihoon.

Karena wajah Jihoon adalah wajah terakhir yang akan terus ia pandang sebelum tidur, dan akan menjadi wajah pertama yang ia lihat ketika terbangun. _**Selamanya.**_

.

.

.

"Memasak apa sayang?" Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon dari belakang lalu mengecup lembut leher mulus istrinya.

"Minggir Youngie, susah." Jihoon berusaha lepas dari dekapan Soonyoung, karena memang benar tubuhnya menjadi sulit bergerak.

Soonyoung hanya terkekeh tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Jihoon, justru dirinya terus memeluk erat Jihoon.

"Minggir atau mau ku goreng?"

"Oke oke silakan tuan puteri." Soonyoung mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah lalu berjalan menuju kursi meja makan.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat atau sesekali Soonyoung akan menggoda Jihoon, namun semua berakhir saat Jihoon melayangkan tangannya untuk menggeplak Soonyoung yang terus mencubit pipinya.

"Terimakasih sarapannya, aku mau menyelesaikan tugas dulu." Soonyoung berdiri lalu mengecup pipi Jihoon, berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sementara Jihoon tengah mengumpulkan piring kotor yang hendak ia cuci.

Setelah selesai membereskan sarapan, Jihoon berjalan menuju balkon apartemen milik Soonyoung dan dirinya. Ini adalah bulan kelima dirinya menjadi istri sah Soonyoung. Dirinya begitu bahagia, bahkan bahagia itu tak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kata. Sejujurnya udara terasa dingin, namun Jihoon hanya mengenakan celana training dan kaos hijau tosca polosnya. Menatap pemandangan kota yang begitu indah. Namun dirinya tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu membungkus dirinya.

"Kau bisa kedinginan sayang." Soonyoung membungkus tubuh mungil Jihoon dengan selimut lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak merasakan dingin sekarang." Jihoon berkata manis sambil terus menatap pemandangan kota.

"Bukankah lusa kau ada pentas dengan klub musikmu?" Jihoon mengangguk semangat lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Aku akan menontonmu." Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Soonnyoung. Dirinya memang berharap Soonyoung dapat melihat kompetisinya, namun mengingat Soonyoung yang bekerja dan tugas kuliahnya, Jihoon mengurungkan niatnya meminta Soonyoung menontonnya.

"Lalu pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku sudah meminta izin Appa, kau tenang saja." Soonyoung mencium lama puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Soonyoung-ah terimakasih telah bersamaku. Terimakasih menemaniku saat aku sendirian di dunia. "

"Terimakasih juga sudah menjadi istriku yang manis, aku mencintaimu Jihoonie." Soonyoung memutar badan Jihoon, lalu melumat lembut bibir manis Jihoon. Jihoon tanpa sempat membalas pernyataan Soonyoung tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dirinya juga sangat mencintai Soonyoung.

end

Apa ini. aaa aku hampir gila liat otp otp svt era Don't Wanna Cry sungguh. dan Soonhoon astaga. Bener-bener suka, dan meanie, dari teaser sampe sekarang rasanya ingin keselek terus.

maaf tidak romantis, baru kepikiran tadi sore dan langsung nulis.

maaf typo yaa.

salam SoonHoon couple.

Selalu dukung Seventeen ya, semoga lain kali menang lagi setelah the show. CARAT hwaiting :*


End file.
